<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Future by NoctIsFishing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954479">Into the Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing'>NoctIsFishing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noct Writes Taiora Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, F/M, Minor Kizuna Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As they embark on their journey into adulthood, both Taichi and Sora know that the future is uncertain. They have to prepare for anything, whether it's a sudden appearance of a Digimon that derails Taichi's dinner plan, or the question he's been waiting to ask Sora. Adult AU/minor Kizuna spoilers. Written for Taiora Week 2020.</p><p>(Day 07: Future)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noct Writes Taiora Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think many of the Kizuna references in this fic can be seen in the movie trailers; but, I am counting this as spoilers for good measure. This leans toward "Adult AU" anyway. :)</p><p>I hope you have tissues handy. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Day 07 - Future</em><br/>
<em>(Kizuna divergence)</em>
</p><p>"You look so grown up, Taichi."</p><p>Taichi stood in front of his mirror and had just buttoned up his dress shirt and straightened the cuffs when Agumon said those words from behind him. He had always liked to roll his sleeves towards his elbows for a more casual look, but tonight, he kept the sleeves long, and he even attempted to iron out the wrinkles of the shirt beforehand.</p><p>"I guess I do, huh?" Taichi asked in response.</p><p>The concept of growing up was so foreign to him. Even when he was on his way to graduating university, he wasn't sure if he wanted to jump into the life of an adult, in which he would work the typical five days a week, earn to make a living, and find less time to spend with his friends.</p><p>But tonight was a special occasion, after all. He needed to look the part at tonight's dinner with Sora, their Digimon, and both sets of their parents.</p><p>Kneeling down in front of his dresser, he opened the top drawer, observing his pair of goggles and his old digivice - two items from his childhood that he treasured. Then his eyes fell onto a small box in between them.</p><p>In that box was his future. Out of all the choices he had to make, inside that box represented the one that he was certain of making by the end of the night.</p><p>Suddenly, Taichi's phone beeped on his table. Even as he stood a few feet from it, he was able to recognize Koushiro's name on the backlit screen.</p><p>Taichi already knew what Koushiro's text message said before picking up his phone to read it:</p><p>"<em>A Digital Gate is opening up. Need reinforcements."</em></p><p>It was a group text sent to all of the Chosen. Taichi knew that Koushiro was always on alert, having his computer hardware readily available to monitor readings between the Digital World and the Real World.</p><p>But Taichi didn't have time to think who else was available or too busy to make it; all he knew to do was to call Sora, who was probably already at the restaurant with their parents.</p><p>"Taichi," she had answered after the first ring.</p><p>"Sora. Looks like dinner's gonna have to wait," he said, turning to Agumon who stood by waiting for Taichi to move.</p><p>The alarm echoed from Sora's end. "I've gotta go," she shouted over the alarm. "They're telling everyone to find cover or leave the area. I'll make sure our parents are safe and I'll head out soon."</p><p>"Okay, I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too. Be safe."</p><p>Once he hung up, Taichi grabbed the small box and placed it in his pocket. On his way out with Agumon, he hooked his bluetooth earpiece and pushed its button to turn on.</p><p>"Taichi," Koushiro said from his ear piece. "You on your way?"</p><p>"It's about damn time," Yamato grunted.</p><p>"What?! Dinner's not happening?" Mimi yelled from one end.</p><p>"This isn't the time to be asking about that, Mimi!" Jou shouted.</p><p>Taichi began his sprint down the street with Agumon quickly following beside him. Even as the other Chosen were bickering in his ear, he trusted that none of them mentioned his plan out loud, especially if Sora happened to be listening in.</p><p>"Takeru and Hikari are already closest to the electromagnetic readings on the map," Koushiro added. "Everyone else, stay alert."</p><p>"Right!" they all said in unison.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<hr/><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Sora stood watch at the front of the restaurant on the street corner. A light breeze blowing against the skirt of her modest lace and chiffon dress drenched in blue. Piyomon was at her side as Sora urged her and Taichi's parents to head into the restaurant and stay furthest from the windows. She had been listening in on the action from the others in her earpiece, and she knew that she and Piyomon would have to be ready to fight at any moment.</p><p>It was only a few blocks away from her that Okuwamon had appeared. She heard Mimi cheering for Togemon after she had jumped into the air and threw a <em>Mach Jab </em>against Okuwamon.</p><p>The ground rumbled slightly, and it followed with a shout from Jou - Ikkakumon had just been thrown against a few parked cars.</p><p>The Chosen worked to improve their Digimon's fighting styles since high school, especially after the final fight with Ordinemon had caused the most damage to their city. Mainly with the help of Koushiro, the Digimon learned to maneuver through the streets while using their defensive tactics to fight against rogue Digimon that came through the Digital Gates at any given time.</p><p>Focused on the battle that she could only hear through her earpiece, Sora waited for any sign of how Taichi was doing. However, she was interrupted by a woman that grabbed either of her shoulders, screaming her head off in a panic.</p><p>"HEELLPP!" the woman cried, causing Sora to feel as though she jumped out of her skin.</p><p>"Sora!" Piyomon cried.</p><p>Sora shook off her fright immediately and grabbed hold of the woman's arms in return.</p><p>"Ma'am, are you okay?" Sora asked, staring into the woman's eyes to try to get her to focus and calm down.</p><p>"It's coming! <em>It's coming!"</em></p><p>Another rumble on the ground, more violent than before, and Sora and the women held each other to keep each other from falling. But as Sora looked up, she saw it.</p><p>The large silver insect Digimon had crashed into a building two blocks away, which Greymon had ultimately pushed him into.</p><p>"Taichi! I told you not to be so reckless!" Koushiro shouted.</p><p>"We're trying not to be!" Taichi groaned.</p><p>Sora was torn between feeling relieved at the sound of Taichi's voice and fighting the urge to scold him more than Koushiro had just done. But, she had to stay calm.</p><p>"Get into the restaurant," Sora told the woman, patting her in comfort. Appearing to have calmed down, the woman nodded with tears in her eyes and ran through the doors behind Sora.</p><p>"Ah! Another gate's opening up!" Koushiro announced. "Just down the street! We need to get it there <em>now!</em>"</p><p>Sora stood alert as she watched Okuwamon recover and fly up and away from Greymon. Its screech echoed into the air, and its wings made a loud buzz as it swirled before heading into a new direction. Sora reached for her smartphone in her pocket with her fingers tight around its edges.</p><p>"Wait! Where's it going?" Takeru asked.</p><p>"Angewomon, stop him!" Hikari cried. "He's going the wrong way!"</p><p>Okuwamon sped through the street between the tall buildings, right in Sora's direction.</p><p>"<em>Now, Piyomon!"</em></p><p>In a bright flash of white light, Piyomon glowed as she evolved into her larger bird-like form, spreading her wings with flames burning away to reveal her orange talons.</p><p>And with that, Birdramon appeared, launching toward Okuwamon to block him from going further, then she was thrusted backward in the air as Okuwamon crashed against her.</p><p>Sora ducked and held her hands over her head for cover as a huge gust of wind from the impact nearly knocked her off her feet.</p><p>"Sora!" Hikari called to her when the wind died down, running towards her as she stood up. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Sora?" she heard Taichi in her earpiece. "Glad you could join the party. I'm sure you're dazzling in whatever you're wearing tonight."</p><p>"Save the sweet talk for later," Koushiro interjected. "We've got to get Okuwamon to the gate!"</p><p>Sora exchanged embarrassed smiles with Hikari before returning to face the battle, where Birdramon had released herself from Okuwamon's grasp, making the opening for Angemon to throw his <em>Hand of Fate </em>against Okuwamon and further down the street.</p><p>"Awesome!" Takeru shouted.</p><p>"Your turn, Angewomon!" Hikari yelled, as Angewomon flew out of the way for Angewomon to shoot her <em>Celestial Arrow.</em></p><p>"They're heading toward the gate!" said Jou with panic in his voice.</p><p>"We're on it!" Yamato said in response. "Taichi and I are headed that way!"</p><p>"Sora, hop on," Birdramon told her, and Sora and Hikari jumped onto her Digimon's back. As they followed Angewomon and Angewomon carrying Okuwamon toward the gate, Sora noticed the large flat screen monitors on the buildings turning on, all showing the local news video feed of the large ball of flashing colors in the middle of an empty street, its lights flickering and sparks flying all around it.</p><p>The Digital Gate was not too far up ahead. Sora looked beyond Okuwamon and spotted Garurumon and Greymon, and Yamato riding his motorcycle with Taichi sitting right behind him.</p><p>"You two - pin him down right when he gets there!" Taichi instructed his and Yamato's partners, both which Sora heard growled in agreement.</p><p>Sora believed in them to finish this fight.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<hr/><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>"The gate is closing soon!" Koushiro announced. "Try not to get too close to it!"</p><p>Taichi and Yamato jumped off of the bike as soon as they parked near the gate.</p><p>"How soon, Koushiro?" Taichi asked.</p><p>"Twenty seconds!"</p><p>Taichi looked to Yamato and exchanged a nod, but a loud buzz reached their ears. They turned toward the gate and noticed the top was glowing brighter, with sparks of light crackling faster and brighter-</p><p>"Look out!" Yamato exclaimed, and Taichi jumped in the opposite direction from him as a bolt of lightning shattered the asphalt where they had just stood.</p><p>"That's not supposed to happen!" Koushiro cried. "You two'd better get out of there - this gate is the most unstable one I've seen!"</p><p>"Taichi! <em>Taichi!" </em>Sora shouted. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Sora, I'm alright-"</p><p>"Aaagghh!" Angewomon yelled as she crashed against the ground. Taichi got back on his feet and saw that Okuwamon had broken free of the angel Digimons' grasp and was flying further away from the gate.</p><p>But not before Garurumon pounced on top of Okuwamon, pinning him down a few yards away from his final destination.</p><p>"Ten seconds!"</p><p>Okuwamon had lunged forward his attack which threw Garurumon back, but appeared caught by surprise when Angemon and Togemon double teamed him with their punches.</p><p>"Five seconds!"</p><p>They still weren't at the gate. Greymon's <em>Nova Blast</em> would easily force the rogue Digimon into the gate, but Taichi knew that they had already done enough damage to the city as it happened.</p><p>"Four!"</p><p>Garurumon was on the ground, and so was Angewomon. Ikakkumon was too far away.</p><p>"Three!"</p><p>Okuwamon was strong, pushing back against Angemon and Togemon - strong enough to force them all to fall backward against the ground.</p><p>"Two!"</p><p>A loud shriek was heard from behind him, but what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Like a burst of flames Birdramon flew by, with her large claws clenching into Okuwamon and flying him right into the gate. Right above Birdramon, he caught sight of Sora's blue dress and her fiery red hair blowing against the wind. She turned around, as though she knew that he was watching, and she flashed a smile.</p><p>He had never been more ready to see what the future held for him.</p><p>At the moment Koushiro should have finished his countdown, Birdramon had released her claws and soared higher above, and the light of the Digital Gate had begun to consume Okuwamon.</p><p>But the ground began to rumble. Violently.</p><p>"Koushiro! What's happening?" Taichi heard Yamato ask. He couldn't see where everyone had gone, and he had fallen against the asphalt.</p><p>Taichi couldn't get up.</p><p>"The gate is closing - but it's creating seismic waves!"</p><p>"You mean, an earthquake?!" Jou asked.</p><p>"Take cover!"</p><p>He wasn't sure if he hit his head, but his vision blurred, and the sound of rumbling had grown faint.</p><p>"Taichi!" he heard a growl from a far. Greymon? He wasn't sure, but the next thing he saw was his eyesight fading, and darkness looming like a shadow casting over him.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<hr/><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Sora was back on the ground, covering a small child as Birdramon hovered with her wings spread out above. They heard a scream during the earthquake, where a small child was too scared to move away from a lamppost that was threatening to break loose. Birdramon has swooped down in time for Sora to embrace the child in her arms until the earthquake stopped.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Sora asked the child, who stared up at her with a frightened look in his eyes. But he nodded at her, and he seemed to cheer up after she gave him a smile.</p><p>"Akemi-kun!" came a frantic shout. A woman rushed over to her son and scooped her up in his arms, sobbing. "Thank you," she added tearfully to Sora and Birdramon.</p><p>"Of course," said Sora, looking up at Birdramon to share a smile.</p><p>"Sora, Sora!" she heard in her ear suddenly.</p><p>"Koushiro," she answered, putting her finger up to adjust her earpiece.</p><p>"Get over to the gate's location, quick! Taichi's not responding!"</p><p>Sora gasped and looked up at the large monitors that others were already watching. The Digital Gate was no longer there, but Sora saw her friends crowding around Greymon, who had just risen from a pile of rubble. Underneath him, she could make out Taichi's brown hair, with his hand laying back, unmoving.</p><p>She immediately turned to Birdramon, who must've recognized the horrified look on Sora's face. She lowered to the ground, allowing Sora to jump onto her back, and together they flew towards the site.</p><p>Sora's mind seemed to race as quickly as Birdramon's speed of flying. She tried not to think about the worst, but as she thought about her life, the career path she finally decided to choose, she hoped to the gods above that Taichi was okay.</p><p>She couldn't imagine her future without him.</p><p>As Sora had suspected from the live video feed, she and Birdramon arrived to discover that Taichi was unconscious. Sora rushed to Taichi's side just as Greymon had devolved back into Agumon, and looked on at Taichi worriedly.</p><p>"Taichi, <em>baka</em>…" she began, hearing the crack in her own voice. "How many times did we tell you not to be so reckless?" She ran her fingers gently through his hair before cupping her palm on his cheek.</p><p>And then, she felt Taichi's hand against hers, and she watched his eyes flutter open.</p><p>"Hi, there," he said softly as his lips curled into a smile. "You really are dazzling tonight, Sora."</p><p>"How could you be smiling at a time like this?" Sora's eyes welled into tears. "Can you move?"</p><p>"Can I move…?" As though he was wondering aloud, Taichi carefully moved his head from side to side, and then he removed his hand from hers and rotated his wrist. She watched his other arm fidgeting next to him. "I think that's a 'yes'."</p><p>"What... are you doing?" Sora couldn't fathom why he was being so casual after the likelihood of suffering head trauma. "Taichi, are you hurt at all?"</p><p>For some reason, Taichi let out a chuckle. "Depends on your answer, Sora."</p><p>That was when Sora noticed his fidgeting arm, with which he lifted his hand, revealing a small opened box that revealed a diamond ring.</p><p>A gasp escaped her lips.</p><p>"Taichi…"</p><p>Sora covered her mouth with her hands, finding no words to express her emotion, but she let her tears stream down her cheeks.</p><p>Taichi sat up, then got into a kneeling position. "I was going to do this in front of our parents…"</p><p>"I'm sure they're watching right now," Biyomon interjected, and Sora turned around with Taichi to see that the large building monitors had the two of them in the spotlight.</p><p>And behind them, the Chosen Children with their Rookie partners, all looking on in excitement.</p><p>"Well, I didn't think I'd make a big show out of this… but, you are my star, Sora. You are the only future I've always been so sure about. So… will you marry me?"</p><p>Sora felt her heart swelling with happiness. Staring back into his hopeful brown eyes, she only had one answer to give:</p><p>"<em>Yes,</em> Taichi!"</p><p>She flung her arms around him, nearly toppling him over and crashing her lips against his. She could feel the hum of his laughter as he kissed her back. Behind them, their friends erupted into cheers. Mimi and Palmon began to sob while Gomamon and Patamon shouted with glee.</p><p>They broke off the kiss only for Taichi to slide the ring onto her ring finger. Sora noticed his tears of joy streaming down which only made her cry even more.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<hr/><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>What happened next was no surprise to anyone: a handful of reporters arrived at the scene hoping to catch an interview with the Chosen Children. The Digimon loved posing for the cameras every single time. It became routine for Yamato, Mimi, and Taichi to handle the interviews on the scene - and sometimes, Koushiro spoke to news anchors through video conferencing - but the others, including Sora, didn't mind answering questions whenever they asked.</p><p>This time, while Mimi chatted freely about Togemon to a few reporters, others found it most interesting to interview Sora, especially after Birdramon's valiant efforts, but mainly because of her new ring. She spoke to them with grace and poise as she normally did, although she knew her cheeks must have been bright red with Taichi and Agumon cheering her and Piyomon on from beyond the camera.</p><p>None of the Chosen had ever thought the general public would change their tune on Digimon. Sora wanted to get used to public relations for her career, but she still had her moments of shyness in front of a live camera.</p><p>Both Sora's and Taichi's parents ended up meeting them at the site to congratulate them on their engagement. Feeling guilty, Sora offered for her and Taichi to join them for dinner, but all four parents urged them to go home and rest, and that they could have a proper dinner celebration another time.</p><p>The Chosen and their partners went their separate ways, and Sora asked to stay over at Taichi's small apartment for the night. Sometimes they shared his bed, and sometimes he let Sora sleep on the mattress while he slept on the floor; but there were some nights like that night when Agumon and Piyomon fell asleep back-to-back, leaving both Taichi and Sora to get used to sleeping on the carpet.</p><p>Taichi had been wanting to move out of his studio apartment, and he knew that he had to make that want into a reality now.</p><p>Both he and Sora sat against the side of his bed, listening to the two Digimon snoring softly behind them. Sora nestled her head in the crook of his neck and he put his arm around her as she held out the back of her right hand, admiring the sparkle of the diamond. Marrying her was another want that he was ecstatic for her to accept, as much as he was relieved.</p><p>Neither Sora nor Taichi knew what was to come. They didn't know whether a new Digital Gate would appear and where, or if another earthquake would follow. They didn't know how long they'd be able to see their Digimon partners, given the few times they've had to say goodbye, each time believing that it was their last. Sora didn't know how her career track would work out, and Taichi was still undecided.</p><p>But they knew they would always have each other, tonight, tomorrow, and into the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Noct projecting her disproval of the movie's handling of Sora's character by making Sora the star in this fic. :P (It's partly how Chasing the Sun was born, haha)</p><p>I appreciate you reading my fics, and the follows, favorites, and REVIEWS! Thank you for joining me on this fun week. Please check out the other authors' beautiful works here on AO3 and FFN, and more creations on Tumblr.</p><p>I'm back to my long-term projects so stay tuned. Until then, stay safe, <i><b>stay warm</b></i>, AND REMEMBER, this week may be over, but <i>Taiora is forever</i>. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>